Titan Fist (SYOC)
by GardeniaFairy
Summary: Meet the infamous guild in Malba Town called Titan Fist, follow there adventures and missions to get there to little guild to the number one guild in Fiore. OC submissions are opened.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction about a guild called Titan Fist, located in Malva Town, story takes place in x790 it's an SYOC so please send your OC ideas, fill out this.**

 **Name:**

 **Last Name:**

 **Parents:**

 **Age:**

 **Birthday:**

 **Magic:**

 **Spells: (At least five)**

 **Weakness: (Your characters has to have at least one weakness, no one likes a Mary Sue).**

 **Guild mark:**

 **Gender:**

 **Hair Color: (Not to complicated)**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Everyday Clothes: (make it original)**

 **Pets: (optional)**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Backstory: (optional)**

 **Personality:**

 **Love Interests: (optional)**

 **I'm accepting 8 members for main characters, and 8 others for minor characters.**

 **Master: Evelyn Toromari**

 **1\. Boreas DeWinter: Derekjay2000- Ice Dragon Slaying Magic**

 **2\. Seath Romero: UchihaBrotherhood- Hex Magic**

 **3\. Raina Yuki: cleo0421- Sound Magic**

 **4\. Ibolya Vass: The Ruffler- Lighting Make Magic**

 **5\. Nori Sakemoto: WendyDokura- Earth Make Magic**

 **6\. Valerie Valentine: dragvil1996-Blood Demon Slaying Magic**

 **7\. Lubrica Luzvalen: Sesumi- Puppet magic**

 **8\. Liloywn Cladye: KorianneAnders- Earth God Slayer**

 **Minor characters:**

 **1\. Momona Kent- PrincessKawaii-chan: Wand Magic**

 **2\. HolicTrick- Alec Lahm: Archive Magic**

 **3\. My own- Komina Marred: Demon Eyes**

 **\- Razi: Mirror Magic**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **Akeldama:**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **For the dark guild Akeldama, the characters that have interesting back stories might get there own arc's. And I'm only expecting on Slayer. Don't try make it to over powered, and make unique magic's think out of the box.**

 **...**

 **I'm only accepting 1 of each slayer (dragon, God, Devil), if I already accepted one of the slayers example: A God Slayer, and you send me a OC with God slaying magic, you'll have to change it.**

 **Anyway, please send your OC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the oc submissions, I appreciate here's the first chapter of Titan Fist, and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **x790**

 **Magical Council, "** Nice to see all of you again" says Master Evelyn. "Your guild is becoming very troubling" says Grand Doma. "All the towns your members go to end up having some sort of damaged to it". "I know, there going through there rebellious at age, I think" she says. "How did you become the master of Titan Fist" shouts Org.

"How did you get in the Magic Council" she says. "Be quiet both of you, control your guild Evelyn" says Gran Doma. "Hai" says Master Evelyn.

 **Malba Town...**

 **Titan Fist,** "You idiots" shouts Master Evelyn, as the members gather up in the guild hall. "Why is our damange fee so high" she says. "Is it so hard to do a job without destroying anything". " Yes it is, I can't fight with all those buildings in the way, I'm do everyone a favour destory them" says Boreas. "I second that" says Lilowyn, Master Evelyn gives them a deadly glare.

"Titan Fist is getting a bad reputation" she says. "Actually master, were getting known because of our reputation" says Alec. "Making us infamous". " Cool" Nori gushes. "It's not cool, who doesn't want to be know as the most helpful guild in Fiore" says Master Evelyn. "Titan Fist is amazing, there so nice, there Master must be great, strong, and powerful", as she enters her dream world.

K"Snap out of it Evelyn" says Seath. "Hey,it's Master Evelyn" says Evelyn.

"Or grandmama" says Valerie. "I'm only 25" says Master Evelyn. "Your to young to be our Master" the guild shouts. "Seath, there turning on me again' says Evelyn, hiding behind him. " Oh brother" says Seath. 'Silence" he says, causing the guild to be quiet.

Maybe, Seath should be the master" says Ibolya. "You guys are annoying, everyone go on jobs or something" says Master Evelyn. "Shouting gives you stretch marks" says Valerie. "Valerie" she says in a deadly tone, and she rushes away.

...

"Everyone look" says Fiona rushing to the barber table, showing them the job.

 **Need help!**

 **I lost my cat Princess, please help me find her, she's all white and very fluffy, and has blue eyes, she is also wearing a purple with diamonds on it. Please Find Her.**

 **Location: Onibus Town**

 **Reward: 100,000J**

"Now what" asks Liloywn. "Do you not see, 100,00J for just a lost cat mission" says Fiona. "Eh~" Boreas and Lioywn say in shock. "Yes, and I'm bring you two with me" says Fiona. "Your welcome". "No" they say. "Why not" she says. "Because Onibus town is weird" says Liloywn. "Especially that Rabian guy".

"C'mom, we'll separate the jewels" says Fiona.

"What do you say". "Fine" says Boreas. "I'll come too" says Liloywn. "Sorry kitty-cat, I don't think cats are aloud on the train" says Fiona too Glory, as she goes into her human form. "If animal aren't aloud on the train why would you go, and I'm an exceed" shouts Glory. "But you're brain wouldn't understand that".

They look at each other, there's a silence in the area. "Round 1" says Ibolya. "I'll destroy you" shouts Fiona. "Back at 'cha" says Glory, but Boreas pulls her back, and Liloywn pulls Fiona back.

"No fighting" says Liloywn. "Hhem" says Fiona and Glory. "Yoshi, let's get going" says Boreas. "Yeah" says Liloywn, the two other girls nod. "Momona, were taking this job" says Fiona. "Okay, good luck" says Momona, as they exit the guild.

 **At Onibus Station...**

"That death weapon" says Boreas, who is on the ground. "AKA Train" says Fiona, helping Boreas up. "Anyways, where do with have to go, Fiona" asks Liloywn. "To Heart Manior" says Fiona. "Do you know where it is" asks Glory. "Of course I do, hehehe" says Fiona. "She's lying" says Haryn. "Figures" says Glory. "Shut up, kitty cat" she says.

"We'll find it in no time" says Fiona.

 **1 hour later...**

"We found it" Fiona cheers. "After one long hour of walking" says Boreas, as the others collapse on the floor. "Let's go in" says Fiona, as she walks in the Manior. A man rushes up to her. "Are you Titan Fist mages" he asks. She nods. "Those people too", she points at the gang. "Hello" they say.

...

"I'm Kenjo" says the man. "A few days ago my cat went missing, usually when she disappears like that she comes back" says Kenjo. "But this time it wasn't the case".

"Do you have a picture of the cat" asks Glory. "Here" say Kenjo, handing her the picture. "Argh~" they say looking at the picture. "Isn't she adorable" Kenjo gushes.

"Your cat should go on an diet" says Boreas, and Liloywn covers his mouth.

"She's ... Beautiful" she struggles to say, and the other's agrees with her. "Anyways, will find your cat before sundown" says Fiona. "I know it". "Thank you, Titan Fist" he says. "I heard about your guild so can you try being back Princess alive" says Kenjo. "Is our reputation that bad" they say sweat dropping.

 **And then...**

"Why don't we separate in two groups" says Liloywn. "Me and Haryn will look north and west of the town, and Boreas, Fiona, and Glory check south and east". "I can't be on a Team with Kitty-cat, it's bad enough that she came on thi mission with us" says Fiona sticking out her tongue.

"same goes for you" says Glory, sticking out her tongue. "You have to be this busty to enter the conversation" says Fiona, pointing at her chest. Glory covers her. "Oh shut up" says Glory, Boreas pats her head.

"you guys can hate each other later" says Boreas. "Fine" they say "Let's go" say Liloywn walking away with Haryn, and Boreas and the girls go the opposite direction.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading chapter 1 of Titan Fist, please review I'll like to hear your opinion on the chapter. The characters who appeared in this chapter are:**

 **Fiona Lancaster: My Own**

 **Glory DeWinter: Derekjay200**

 **Boreas DeWinter: Derekjay2000**

 **Seath Romero: UchihaBrotherhood**

 **Ibolya Vass: The Ruffler**

 **Nori Sakemoto: WendyDokura**

 **Alec Lahm: HolicTrick**

 **Valerie Valentine: dragvil199**

 **Haryn: KorianneAnders**

 **Liloywn Cladye: KorianneAnders**

 **Arigatō**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titan Fist chapter 3**

 **The only OC submission place that open is for the minor characters, I'm not adding main characters yet.**

 **Enjoy the the chapter.**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"If I was a cat were would you be" says Boreas. "Just ask Kitty-cat" says Fiona. "I'm an exceed, if I was a cat I would be on a high platform" says Glory. "I doubt that cat can climb" says Boreas. "We could ask people if they seen her" says Fiona. "Good idea, let's go" says Boreas.

"Have you seen a really fat fluffy white cat" he asks a man. "No" the man says. "Thanks for your help" says Boreas.

"Miss, have you seen a white fluffy cat with a purple collar anywhere" asks Glory. "Yes this morning, she went that way" says the woman, pointing down the road. "Thank you" says Glory. "Tell where the white cat is" says Fiona slamming her fist on the stand, to a man holding up a stand. "I don't know what can your talking about, but there's this lousy cat who won't stop stealing my fish" he says.

"Which type of fish" says Fiona. "Don't get distracted" says Boreas pulling her way. "Did you guys get anything" he asks.

"The woman said she headed that way" says Glory, pointing down the road. "Nothing, but there's this cat who won't stop stealing fish" says Fiona. "That's not our problem" says Boreas and Glory bluntly. "We have to help everyone in town" says Fiona. "So we shall find the cat who stole the fish", Boreas and Glory are already half way down the road. "You weren't listening" she shouts.

"No" they say am continue to walk. "Hhem" she says an follows them.

...

 **Liloywn's Area...**

"Do you smell anything, Lilo" asks Haryn. "Yes, but her scent is all over the place" says Liloywn, jumping down from the roof. "This is going to be harder then I fought" she says. "Like Princess is a prestigious cat, maybe she'll be in some fancy area" says Haryn. "Fancy area, like that Dia Pet" says Liloywn. "Let's look for her there", Haryn picks her up and they fly to Dia Pet.

They enter the Luxurious Pet Store. "Hello" says Liloywn, they someone crying. "Should we leave" says Haryn. "I have a feeling that she'll tell me her life story" she says slowly backing away. "How rude" says the lady, quickly approaching them. "You wouldn't care if a beautiful lady like me cried, how rude" says the lady. "No not really" says Liloywn. "How rude, I say, how rude" she says.

"I just have a question to ask" says Liloywn. "A question, how rude" says the lady. "Have you seen any cats around here late" Liloywn says. "Yes, this orange cat keeps stealing my cat accessories" says the lady. "How rude". "No white cats" says Liloywn. "How rude". "Your mocking how-" says the lady, "Thanks for your help kinda" says Liloywn and leaves Dia Pet.

"We have been walking for ages" says Fiona. "That cat is nowhere to be found" says Glory. "How can you lure that cat in a trap somehow" says Boreas. "Idea" says Fiona. "Let's but milk in a bowl, and wait for the cat to come". "Do you know how much stray cats that'll come" says Glory. "It'll be in a sparkle bowl" she says confidently. "Genius" says Boreas.

"Guys" says Haryn as him and Liloywn rejoin the other Titan Fist members. "Great, now that everyone's here we shall start the plan" says Fiona. "First we need milk and sparkle bowl".

 **Glory is reading a book, she closes the book and looks at the fourth wall, And then... she says.**

They placed the bowl of milk on the ground. "This is never going to work" says Glory, as they hid behind the a bush. "C'mon Glory don't be negative" says Boreas. "I'm not being negative, Im being logical" she says. "It's the fat cat!" Fiona shouts pointing at it. Fiona gives Glory a smug look. "Whatever, let's just get the cat" says Glory, as they get out of the bush.

Princess starts glowing for some reason and she's now a gigantic cat, "It's a monster" someone shouts. "Everyone panic" someone else says, the people in town start panicking and runaway. "Uh-oh" says Fiona. "What's Uh-oh, what did you do" says Liloywn. "I might have mixed up the Sleeping Potion and Growth Potion ,my bad" says Fiona, scratch the back of her head. "Idiot" they say.

"We have to capture that thing fast" says Boreas, as the slowly approach the cat, Fiona goes behind the gigantic cat and grabs her tail. "Gotcha" says Fiona, Princess's back arches, and she screeches. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that" says Fiona, suddenly the cat starts to run into everything in its path. "Help me" shouts Fiona.

"Why did you pull her tail" says Liloywn. "I do it to Kitty Cat all the time, habits" says Fiona. "Someone help me, I'm going to died" she says still panicking. "Panicking would just make it worst" says Glory. "Haryn" says Liloywn, "Right" he says and picks her up. Glory does the same for Boreas.

"Fiona, make your way to her back" says Boreas. "Will try find a way to stop her". "Okay" says Fiona, and slowly starts to climb from her tail to her back. "I fought I was going to died today" says Fiona, sighing in relief.

"Hey you" says someone. Fiona looks down to see Yuki from the Magic Council.

"Yuki? Why are you here" she shouts. "Do you know how fast your walking that dog" says Yuki. "Nani?" says Fiona tilting her head in confusion. "Fast dog walking is illegal here" he says. "Does it look like I'm walking" says Fiona. "Get lost your moron" she says sticking out her tongue.

"I'll have to report y-" his about to say but Princess, smashes him against a wall. Fiona laughs, "Baka, Baka" she says. (AN: Baka means idiot in Japanese) "Few, that was a close one" he says, holding on the princess. "Why are you still here" she says, trying to get him off the cat. "Geez, people would stop at nothing to get rid of the people they hate" says Yuki. "That's basically you" shouts Fiona.

"Did you an anti-growth potion anywhere" asks Liloywn. "It's should wear off in a few more minutes" says Glory. "I'm hoping".

"We'll have to bring her somewhere, where she won't cause anymore damage" says Boreas. "Glory, bring me down". She nodds, and drops him on the cat. "Transform yourself into a mouse" he says. "Are you crazy, you want me to died" she says. "Just do it" he says. "Fine" she says, and transforms into a mice.

"Human dropping is illegal you know" says Sao. "I'll have to report you to the Magic-", and gets cut off by a punch in to face.

"Ouch" he says with no emotion, an falls off the cat. "So savage" says Fiona in shock. "Anyways, lure Princess out the away from the town" says Boreas. "Okay" says Glory, turning right as the cat follows.

Glory leads her in a vast hardening field. "What now" asks Glory. "That as far as my plan goes" says Boreas. "Will have to wait until she becomes small again" says Liloywn. "I can't wait that long" says Glory, still running.

Princess meows, and leaps on Glory. "Ahh~" says Glory, going back in her human form and faints. "The cat killed the cat" says Fiona. "Wow". Princess looks up to see Liloywn, and Haryn. "Oh no" they say, as the paw hits them. "This cat is a devil" says Boreas, as he flies on the cat and hits face forward on the ground.

"Ouch" he say. "Ahh~" Fiona shouts, and soon falls on Boreas "double ouch" he says, still on the ground.

The cat slow approaches them. "I give all my potions to nobody" Fiona reciting her will. "Even at death your greedy" says Boreas, "Why are they just lying there" says Liloywn, sweatdropping, "Those two are idiots" says Haryn sighing.

"This is the end bye everyone" she says. "Good bye cruel world" says Boreas, as they close there eyes. Nothing happenes, they reopen it, and see a normal sized Princess. "She's back to normal" Fiona cheers. "Yes!" says Boreas. "Misson accomplished". "Let's get her back to guy I forgot name" says Liloywn.

...

"Thank you for being Princess back in one piece" says Kenjo. "No problem" says Fiona giving him a thumbs up, "By any chance, did you have a look at outside" asks Liloywn. "No why" asks Kenjo. "No it's okay" says Boreas. "Will take our reward money, and be on our way".

"Okay then" says Kenjo, handing them the bag of jewels. "Arigatō" they say, and rush out the door. "What a strange bunch" says Kenjo.

"We forgot about the cat that's stealing stuff" sad Fiona. "We're horrible people" they says sighing.

...

 **Titan Fist...**

"Master-chan" says Momona, entering the Master Office. "What's wrong" ask Master Evelyn. "Here" she said handing her a letter. "What's this letter about" says Master Evelyn. "Wait, let me exit the room first" says Momona, backing out of the room slowly. She opens the letter.

 **Onibus Town**

 **The damaged caused by your Titan Fist members, in Onibus Town. Will have to be payed, and are here by banned from the town.**

 **Damage Fee: 200,000,000J**

"I'll kill those kids" shouts Evelyn.

* * *

 **"Hello I'm Fiona from Titan Fist" says Fiona. "And Time for Character of the Day!" she says. "Today is Yuki Olma". "Yuki is a member of the Magic Council, Magic Research Divison, he is a loser, and a rotten person, what a Baka".**

 **"Fiona your not supposed to say your opinion on him" says Momona. "Ahem, Yuki is a loner who won't rest until Titan Fist disbands, that was Character the Day". "Bye-Bye" they say, waving.**

 **"talking to the fourth wall is a crime, I'll have to report to the Magic Council" says Yuki. "How did you get here" thy says sweat dropping.**

 **Liok forward to the next chapter(:**


End file.
